


Like A Wrecking Ball

by khd14



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khd14/pseuds/khd14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
The sound of his voice turns her on like no other. She's a force to be reckoned with, one hell of a Southern belle. He does something to her that she can't get enough of, and he feeds it to her so regularly he's terrified his wife will catch on.<br/>
One Shot(?)/Smut
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta'd. Please excuse any grammatical errors!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

She leaned onto the bathroom counter carefully and splashed the cold water running from the faucet onto her face in a haste. She needed his voice out of her head. His touch off of her body. His breath, his lips, his tongue off her neck.

That voice. That deep southern voice with the drawl that was dragged through molasses that caught her at all the right moments. It stuck with her from the very first moment she met him, and nothing she has done has gotten rid of it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her long dark hair matted wet against her forehead and down her neck. She continued to stare at herself; judging her body, making excuses. The heat of her anger continued to rise, and she didn't know what else to do but to fuel it.

The nearly empty Jack Daniels bottle next to her should have been a reminder that she was in deep, but knowing that she could handle it, the bottle continued to call on her unforgivably. She's a hell raising, pistol packing woman who was too beautiful for her own good. She knew what she wanted and always got it, not caring how others perceived her or what they thought of her. Her success made her a target and she loved every minute of it. She's a force to be reckoned with. Her power surged through her veins, dominating the world around her. She lived in a place where hell was continuously at her back, and never once has she backed down from the obstacles and problems that plagued her.

She picked up the bottle by the neck and brought it to her lips, taking the sweet nectar into her body willingly. She dropped the fifth to her side and closed her eyes, breathing in the music that was escaping the speakers through her home. Her hips swayed to the music, his voice booming through the bass, turning her on more and more. Her bare feet hit the carpet of the master bedroom and she continued to sway to the heavy beat, biting her lip in an attempt to release and let the pain out.

She slammed the bottle of Jack down onto the dresser in front of her, drops of whiskey exploding from the bottle, showering her and her loosely fit tank top. She leaned back, tilting her head to the ceiling, needing a release of this temptation that was placed in front of her. Her hands grazed across her tight stomach, her obsession with yoga and boxing having a lasting effect on her body.

Her hips matched the beat of the music, his voice continuing to stir her soul.

_I got a wife and got a son; don't know half the stuff I've done; and I pray that's the way it stays; and that's why my dark side don't ever see the light of day._

She knew the lyrics by heart, and even worse, she wasn't ashamed that it had to deal with her. The memories of their nights and days still fresh on her mind; the way he made her come with just his tongue, the scratches and bruises she left on his body, the way he would beg her to ride him the way his wife wouldn't.

The doorbell didn't catch her by surprise, it only fueled her insatiable insanity. There were only a handful of people who knew her gate code and silently prayed it was him. She needed him to fulfill her, to please her, to scream her name. She turned on the balls of her feet and ran a hand through her messy, wavy hair. She knew it did nothing but drive him crazy.

She took her time leaving the master suite, her hips swaying to the beat, knowing full well once she started down the large marble staircase he could see her through the glass doors. He watched her through the doors, his aviators hiding the sparkle of excitement in his dark eyes.

Every move she made was a motion that sparked every single desire he has ever had, the way her hips swayed to his music, the way her hands grazed her own body, driving him crazy. She stood in front of the doors, her bright teal eyes holding onto him, pleading with him to take her right then and there. He smirked as he watched her, his mind reeling with the many, many dirty things he planned to do to her that night.

"Open the door," His voice was muffled coming through the door, but she knew what he said and took pleasure in making him wait. She took her right hand from her hip and traced the front of her lace panties, her eyes still locked on his. Even behind his sunglasses she knew exactly where his pupils were at. He bit his lip as her fingers fell between the sheer fabric, slowly finding her folds and inserting them into herself.

He grabbed the doorknob as he heard her moan, yet had no luck as the door was locked. She raised her eyebrow and smirked at his failed attempt. He hit the glass with his fist, his impatience making her wet with desire. She pulled her finger out slowly and brought it to her mouth, her lips and tongue sucking off her own juices.

"Fuck," He muttered, taking off his sunglasses, pounding his fists on the door. She danced in place, turning around, her round ass and womanly hips making his body groan with desire. She turned around and placed her fingers on the lock.

"Are you going to behave?" Her perfect southern drawl was music to his ears.

His chest heaved. "Open the fucking door."

"You didn't answer my question," She replied, taking her fingers off the lock.

"Baby, stop, please open the door." The urgency in his voice made her loins quiver.

She looked up at him longingly, biting her lip. She unlocked the door and immediately he ripped it open, picking her up into his arms. His mouth met hers in a crash and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her tongue longing for his.

With the heel of his boot he slammed the door shut behind him and carried her to the living room, his hand throwing her tank top off her body, leaving a trail of clothes to the couch that was calling his name. He leaned down and sat her on the couch in front of him, his chest still on hers; kissing her lips, her neck, her chest, her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth.

His hands grabbed her hips and pinned her to the couch, ripping her panties off in the process and throwing them over his shoulder. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his head down, his lips leaving small bites down her chest. She draped her legs over his shoulders and he grinned, his week old stubble pinching her thighs.

"Oh, I missed you, baby," He whispered, his eyes locked on hers.

She smirked. "How much?" She demanded, untangling her fingers from his hair and moving them to her abdomen. She continued trailing her fingers until she reached her clit, her fingers circling the sensitive bud.

"You have no fucking idea. God you're so beautiful," He murmured, watching her face as she touched herself.

She moaned his name as his tongue encircled her fingers and trailed down her folds. He moaned as well, her taste empowering him, turning him on completely. He pushed her hand away and his mouth came crashing down onto her wet, hot center; his hands grabbing her hips to steady her bucking hips. His tongue continued to lick her folds for hours, his face buried in her center, his teeth making small bites when warranted.

He got off on teasing her, making her come so close and backing off, biting her lips when she ordered him to stop. He wanted her to wait until she couldn't take it anymore, until her legs were quivering with exhaustion, until she begged him to take her desires away from her. He's addicted to her - her body, her mind, her drive. She's a never ending drug; the last bottle of whiskey to an alcoholic.

She writhed underneath his touch, his tongue circling her clit, his lips sucking her warm center. He wanted her to come, and she knew it. They had an unspoken language, his mind connected to hers. When she came, her fingers tangled in his dark hair, her breath heavy, her hips squirming, her walls twitching, the waves of pleasure radiating through her body.

He leaned back and watched her, smiling. This is what he lived for.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

She opened the freezer quietly and stared at the full bottle of Jack Daniels; the fifth calling her name, begging her to take him in his mouth, to drown her sorrows away. She lifted her hand to touch the cold bottle - just one taste - but stopped when she heard him come up behind her.

"Hey, sweetheart,"

She turned towards his voice. "Brett," She responded, her eyes latching onto his baby blues.

"What are you doing, love? We're going to be late!" He exclaimed, holding the black tie in his hands.

"I, was just," She sounded out slowly, shutting the door behind her, the guilt out weighing her addiction. "Do you need my help?" She smiled at him seductively, walking over to his 6'5" frame.

He smiled sheepishly. "Do you mind?" She took the tie from his hands and couldn't help but to let her mind wander to Eric - he would never wear a tie - well, at least around his neck. She shook the memory from her head and draped the tie around Brett's neck, pulling him closer to her and kissing him softly, her lips lingering on his for a few seconds.

His hands found her hips and he squeezed them gently, smiling. She took his plump bottom lip in hers and bit it softly, a low moan escaping his chest. She backed away and continued to tie his tie, pressing it firmly to his chest when she was finished. She lifted her hands to his face and pulled him towards her, embracing him in a deep kiss.

"God I missed you," He breathed, pressing his forehead to hers.

She smirked and looked up at him. "I need to finish getting ready,"

"You look perfect to me," He replied, gripping her hips tightly in an attempt to keep her where she stood.

She smiled and turned away from him, heading upstairs to her master suite, with Brett close on her heels, following her as a lost puppy would. She walked into her closet and sat on the padded ottoman in front of her massive shoe wall. He walked in behind her and grabbed his suit coat from the hanger, the fit hugging his taut body perfectly. She looked up at him and smiled.

He walked over to her and grabbed a pair of glittery black Manolos from the top shelf. He knelt down and slipped the shoes on her, her short plum dress riding up her thighs. His hands slid up her legs and he tightened his grip.

"Are you ready to go?" His voice was deep and almost at a whisper.

"Do we have to?"

He smiled. "Yes. It's your party."

She leaned her head back and sighed, letting her legs fall open.

His hands traveled up her dress and he shook his head. "You naughty girl."

She smirked. "If I have to go, I might as well have some fun,"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

She took her heels off her aching feet and held them tightly in her hands, looking back over her shoulder and catching his dark eyes. She bit her bottom lip softly and opened the door to the back staircase, heading down one level to the recording studios. He followed her closely, making sure no one noticed him nor her.

He opened the door to the recording studio level and there she was, sitting on the desk in the Lounge area. She took the pins out of her hair and let the dark waves fall down across her shoulders and back, his breath getting heavier with each step he took. She took the glass of Jack from his hand and swallowed it whole, the smooth liquid soothing her soul, calming her nerves.

He lifted his hand to her face, touching her pronounced cheek bones softly. She let out a shaky sigh and took the other glass of Jack from his hand, swallowing the entire glass as well. The song he wrote for her came across the speakers through the entire building and she smiled.

She jumped off the desk, her body moving to the music, her hips swaying, enticing him to follow her. He followed her down the desolate hallway and into the last recording studio, where he locked the door behind them. He continued following her shadow through the studio, stopping at the room off the vocal booth.

The stream of light from the hallway hit her just right, standing in the middle of the room, her body swaying to the music - her music - her song - his words. He shut the door behind him, leaving them in complete and total darkness. She threw her shoes on the table behind her and motioned for him to come closer. He embraced her in his arms and kissed her softly.

She grabbed the front of his pants and took off his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and letting her hand fall in between his jeans and boxers. "Is this for me?"

He smirked. "Baby it's always for you,"

"What about your wife?"

He smiled. That did it.

Her hand came crashing down across his face in haste.

He tilted his head at her and smirked. "What about her?"

She slapped the other side of his face, the tingling sensation in her hand stirring her soul.

He raised his eyebrows. "You're the only one I'm fucking tonight," He whispered, pulling her close.

She smiled.

"Can you say the same?" His question caught her off guard.

She slapped him again and pushed him into the couch behind him. "You don't get to ask me those questions," She replied, a smile on her face.

"Your boyfriend and my wife are upstairs, what does that do to you?"

She smirked and walked over to him, straddling him on the couch, hiking up her dress. She took his hand and dragged it up her thigh, his fingers finding her dripping wet folds. He smiled and took over the use of his own hand, making her moan with just his fingertips. She grabbed a hold of his chest, the material from his shirt balling up into her palms, pulling herself closer to him.

"Do you want to find out what it does to me?"

He smirked, his fingertips circling her clit gingerly. Her hands slid up to his neck and she wrapped them around it, her hips writhing underneath his one handed grip. Her thumbs caressed the front of his throat, her eyes catching his.

_It ain't a healthy thing, this obsession that I'm living; So baby please; Rescue me._

"Eric, I need you," She moaned, her voice dripping with the ecstasy he desired.

"What do you need of me, Madalyn, tell me," He demanded, his fingertips quickening his pace on her clit, her moans growing louder.

She pulled him towards her, her lips landing on his, his mouth opening for her and her alone. She leaned back, so close to coming, her breaths quickened. "I need you," She pleaded, biting her bottom lip, "to make me come," The intensity rising up until she couldn't take it anymore. He covered her mouth with his hand as she came, her screams of delight over taking the small room. She bit the inside of his hand, her hips slowing, his fingertips moving away from underneath her dress.

She let her hands slide to his waist. "You need to take these off," She moaned. He pulled his jeans and boxers down past his knees and leaned back onto the couch, leaving his hands on her hips. She took his hard, throbbing cock into her hands and stroked it, feeling it pulse beneath her fingertips. Keeping one hand on his cock, she pulled her dress over her head and guided her hips towards him.

She gasped as she found his cock, taking in every of inch that she could; she rocked her hips side to side, stretching herself to meet his girth. She rode him, teasing him, swaying her hips, kissing his lips; and once he was ready her hips moved at such a speed he could barely catch his breath.

"Right there, Madalyn, Oh God," He moaned, leaning back his head, clutching her hips so tightly she could feel his fingernails breaking her delicate skin, which sent her over the edge. She rode out their orgasm, his cock pulsing inside her clenched center. He held her close and kissed her, his lips trailing to the nape of her neck.

"You've outdone yourself, Madalyn." He smiled at her.

"Oh, no," She panted. "It's all you, Mister Church."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**


End file.
